


Sleeping Prince

by Wayward_Worms



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, third semester spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Worms/pseuds/Wayward_Worms
Summary: The room was freezing when Akechi finally arrived, a heavy sigh weighing as he strode across the creaking attic floor.Akira looked peaceful, which was an uncommon occurrence. Throughout the past year, Akira always wore a tired expression, a fake smile plastered so thick, Akechi swore he was suffocating himself.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick notes! I went ahead and deleted my people pleasure fic. I’m no longer happy with it, along with the copious amounts of spelling errors I never got around to fixing. 
> 
> I will be using the idea of personafied emotions in here, so QwQ. I just really wanna write Akiras actual palace instead of writing a recap of it. 
> 
> Of course with all my writings, this is Unbetad

The room was freezing when Akechi finally arrived, a heavy sigh weighing as he strode across the creaking attic floor. 

Akira looked peaceful, which was an uncommon occurrence. Throughout the past year, Akira always wore a tired expression, a fake smile plastered so thick, Akechi swore he was suffocating himself. 

Metaphorically, of course.

Akira had kept himself so tightly locked up, refusing or changing the subject whenever Akechi had pried, internally wishing he would have forced it out, using an empty threat so he’d spill. 

It’s what he had done with not only the thieves, but himself. Akira was a master at manipulation, being able to coax any and all information out of anyone, trying to fix their issues, never taking time for himself. 

Even when they had hung out together, Akira had gotten Akechi to spill about his past, the own boy shocked as he had confessed, tongue heavy with past regrets and emotions. 

Scoffing, he leaned down, brushing a gloved hand over the sleeping boys face, thumb gently caressing the fat flesh of his cheek.

There wasn’t much he could do from the outside, besides scowl and reminisce about the idiotic teenager who had risked his life for others, including himself. That’s why he was standing here, wasn’t he? The one thing Akira had wished for. 

Pulling his hand back, Akechi looked around the room, spiderwebs collecting an absurd amount of dust. He was surprised Sakura-San had never come up here. It wasn’t as though the attic had stopped existing. Hell, The old man had given him a weird look as Akechi walked by, not bothering to stop him. Or maybe it wasn’t visible to the naked eye. Maybe the stairs had been covered by Maruki, with his reality bending powers.

Whatever it was, It didn’t matter. 

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Akechi stared idly at the nav, the colour dilapidated. The polar opposite of the navigator Lavenza had returned to their phones earlier that year.

_“You're the only one who can help him. Please, you must help the Trickster return to your reality.”_

“ _Your world still has a chance..”_

Pinching his bridge, Akechi opened his text app, the phantom thieves group chat barely hanging on by a thread. 

Reluctantly, he pulled up Makoto's number, debating on whether or not he should try and pull her out of this reality. 

From what Akira had told him previously, the thieves had taken nearly the full week to finally recover and come to the realization that this wasn’t their reality. 

Biting his tongue, Akechi sent the message, a small bout of jealousy blooming in his stomach. The idea of possibly working with someone, who he found overwhelmingly pretentious, to destroy a palace built from personal feelings and emotions.

Akechi knew that he’d be able to handle whatever Akira threw at him. He was much stronger than the thieves were put together.

  
  
  


Dawning his scowl once more, Akechi stared once more at Akira, the boy beneath him breathing peacefully, unaware of what was happening around him. Maybe he was also jealous of Akira, being able to escape this cold place called reality. 

Pocketing his phone, He turned. Akechi wished that it could’ve been something simple as slapping the other awake. This was Akira though, so of course it wouldn’t be something simple. 

“You're an idiot. Making others clean the messes you’ve made. If… if it weren’t for Lavenza, I would’ve let you rot here. Not that Maruki would’ve let you. I’m sure he’s keeping you alive somehow.” Akechi paused, removing a glove to scratch at his arm. 

“Whatever. I’ll be back later to deal with you.” 

Pulling his glove back on, he left the attic, thumping much too loudly down the stairs, his few emotions scattered. 

For now, all he could do was wait. Wait for Makoto to respond back. Or maybe he’d get in contact with Morgana again. It’d be much easier to get a cat to come back to his senses opposed to a stuck up bitch who’d become much more ballsy with him after awakening to his persona. 

The snide glances she had given him the nights Sae and invited him over. Makoto was also the only one with half a brain cell, having some understanding of a real _dire_ situation, unlike the sputtering buffoons Akira had befriended. 

Stopping at the foot of the stairs, Akechi briefly looked around the new found bustling cafe, people stuffed in both the booths and bar, chatting idly between themselves, Sakura-San much to busy taking orders, Futaba-Chan and what seemed to be Wakaba-San, bubbling with laughter as they helped, either by bussing tables or washing dishes. 

Slowly, he redirected his gaze back to the stairwell, the doorway hazy. 

Of course Maruki had fiddled with the store’s cognition. Akechi still couldn’t pinpoint why Maruki would’ve gone out of his way to hide Akira from everyone, including boss. 

It didn’t matter.. For now, atleast. Right now he needed to leave and wait for Makoto's response. 

In the meantime, it couldn’t hurt to track down Morgana and try to talk with him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gonna sit here and pretend this chapter doesn’t suck, bc it fucking does.   
> I’ve literally been struggling with it since I began writing it. The next chapter will focus solely on Mona & Goros conversation. Hopefully the next chap will be much more coherent than the dumpster fire this fic is.   
> (I’ve also just been extremely stressed recently, which has led to extreme unmotivated episodes that last for days.) 
> 
> As always, this is unbetad, obviously.

Tracking down Morgana had been much easier than Goro had first anticipated. Morgana, in this universe, not only had his own phone, but was in the main chat as well. Apparently, he hadn’t noticed the new found members contact, not as though he had been actively looking for it. 

Pressing the felines contact, he sent out another hesitant text, thumbs dancing across the keyboard, typing, un-typing, and re-typing sentences, attempting to play it off as though they had known each other much longer than a few forceful consecutive weeks. 

**> Goro started chatting with Morgana at 3:49 PM<**

**Goro >** Hello, it’s been a while since we’ve last chatted, Morgana. 

**Morgana > ** It has. Is there a reason you're texting me? 

  
  


Glaring at his screen, Akechi began typing out his next message, slipping briefly back into his princely facade. It’s good that the idiots bumbling around Marukis dream world had no understanding of his true nature. For now, at least s 

**Goro >** There is, actually. If it’s no issue for you, I’d like to meet up later this evening, say 6:00 o’clock? I know a cafe over in Kichijoji that we could meet at.

**Morgana > ** i guess so. It wouldn’t hurt. Just so long as you’re paying

**Goro > ** Perfect. I’ll see you this evening. I’ll be waiting near the sweets shop.

  
  


Akechi pocketed his phone before he could see the felines response, uninterested in what he’d even say. 

The entire situation was weird enough, having to set a plan in motion to shake awake your sleeping friends pet cat. He held onto a small piece of hope, that pulling Morgana out of this dream world once more would be much easier than taking a full week to come to terms. 

Of course, there was also the possibility Morgana would just stare at him like he was crazy. 

Biting his lower lip, Goro turned towards Yogen-Jayas station, fiddling idly with his bangs, something he had unfortunately picked up from Akira. He wasn’t sure why the younger male had done it. The most logical answer would be as a stress reliever. However, Akira did have other tics of his. 

Shaking out of his thoughts, Akechi walked down the stairs, still messing idly with his fringe as he boarded the busy train. The only “good” part about Marukis reality was his lack of popularity, which meant he could traverse the city without being stopped by annoying fans, screaming his name as they chased after him. 

Not having to finesse his way through alleys had been a godsend. 

As much as he’d been a fraud, deep down he had enjoyed being a detective, holding onto that dwindling sense of justice he had withheld throughout his childhood. 

But, it had shattered before he had even got the chance to taste uncorrupt justice, falling under Shido and becoming his right hand Hitman, Wakaba beside his father, telling him that no harm would come to the real person if he hurt them in the metaverse. 

How wrong they had been, or maybe they had known already, but refused to tell him. Akechi scoffed at his past naivety, the memory of his first victim forged into his brain. The way He and Robin struck the foe down, black blood covering his princely attire, nausea climbing up his throat until he ultimately keeled over, Robin's voice attempting to calm him down as he retched. 

Loki had awakened not long after that. Having accidentally stumbled upon Wakaba and Shido talking amongst one-another, laughing lightheartedly as though Akechi hadn’t  _ killed  _ someone. 

His second awakening had been brutal, the mask forming much tighter to his face the moment he stepped into the metaverse with a list, tears staining his cheeks as he had screamed, fingers grasping at the cold material and ripping, blood mixing with his tears, knees giving in as he had collapsed, Loki’s laughter echoing throughout his mind as he sobbed. 

  
  


Akechi’s previous scowl darkened. 

It didn’t matter. What happened in the past had nothing to do with the situation at hand. 

Anywho, the one thing he needed to keep his focus on was Mona. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyo, this chapter kinda sucks, but hopefully it’s good for something. I’ve been hella busy lately with school work & a heavy lack of motivation, which is why this chapter took as long as it did.   
> I’d also like to say that I am working on my other multi chap fanfics as well. I’m just taking everything one at a time for now. As always, this shits unbetad to no ones surprise.

Crossing his legs, Akechi took a rather long sip from his coffee, eyes narrowed, focused on the humanized feline before him. 

“So, what did you wanna talk about?” 

Politely, Akechi set his cup down, closing his eyes for a moment. 

“What, truly, do you enjoy about this fabricated world?” 

He could hear Mona sputter, coughing. 

“Fabricated? What on earth.. Nothing about this is fabricated.” Opening his eyes, Morgana tapped a finger to his chin, his own piercing blue eyes still watering a bit. 

“Have you been listening to those podcasts again? The conspiracy ones? Makoto really doesn’t listen to anyone, does she.” Swiping at his eyes, Mona grinned. 

“We aren’t in a simulation, Akechi. I know Makoto got you hooked on those silly conspiracy theory podcasts, but none of them are real. This is reality.” Akechi held back an annoyed snort, mulling over the idea that in this reality, He and Makoto were much closer. Or, close enough for her to get him into conspiracy podcasts. 

But this wasn’t the time. He only had so much time before Akira succumbed to his own carefully curated demise. Possibly. He still doesn’t really understand how he’s stayed alive as long as he had.

“Listen, we both know that this isn’t real. None of this is. You’re not a human, and I’m not some conspiracy theorist idiot. Okumura and Wakaba are dead.” Leaning against the table, Akechi held himself back from slamming his fists against the table. 

“Deep down, you know this shits fake. I can see it in your eyes.” 

Monas adam apple bobbed nervously in reply, a worried look spreading across his features. 

The cogs worked furiously in the felines head, probably questioning everything this near stranger had said, pushing himself into his personal space. 

Slumping back dramatically, Akechi crossed his arms, scowling at the wall besides him. 

“Whatever. I’ve spent enough of my precious time on you. Akira needs help, and as I’ve seen, you’re too dense to understand the severity of this situation.” Not a moment later, Akechi swiftly stood, chair scraping against the old tile. 

“You know where to find me if you decide to come to your senses.” 

Mona watched Akechi leave, the brunet in question scowling at patrons and staff alike, the bell above the cafe door shaking rather violently as he slammed it. 

Really, Morgana had no clue what Akechi had been grasping at. Clutching at his cup, Mona stirred the contents around, mind still working the pieces together. 

True, everything as of recently has felt off, But he had initially marked it as a seasonal depression. Winter always brought with it a sense of unfamiliarity every year, no matter how expected it was. 

But, there was also an itching gut feeling that he could never shake, memories that didn’t make sense. Someone who he’d never met before. A name on the tip of his tongue, but could never actually remember. 

Rolling his shoulders, Morgana sighed much too heavily, eyes fluttering shut as his fingers worked at his temples. Maybe he should’ve listened to Takemi when she had talked with him earlier in the year, tried to get him on a sleeping med that would’ve halted the weird feline dreams he’d been having.

  
  


_______________

  
  


It was finally around Midnight when Mona showed up, the feline back to his original form, a scowl present on his scaled down face. 

“You mentioned something about Akira being in trouble. Is that true?” Mona had sat himself on Goros counter, the brunet in question rubbing tiredly at his eyes. 

His fingers grazed over the brim of his steaming coffee. 

“It seems we missed the original deadline for Marukis palace. The idiot pushed himself to hard, trying his hardest to not only keep everyone’s head screwed on from falling back into Marukis distorted reality, stretching his time thin working multiple jobs, hanging out with his  _ friends,  _ stocking up on medicines, weaponry and armor. Not to mention, running to and from mementos daily because Mishima couldn’t help but pry into other people’s sad lives, begging  _ him _ to save them.

“We eventually ran out of time, never making it to treasure, meaning Maruki had won. He’d taken Akiras silence as confirmation that we wished to live in his perfectly curated world. I’m sure the bastard had seen how tiring Akiras life had been, leading up to the final date, which is probably why Akiras in the current state he’s in..” Goro paused, throwing his mug back, Morgana watching with anticipation as the mug was set back down rather harshly. 

“But then, why did Maruki board Akira up in his room. Wasn’t the whole point his reality was to make everyone happy?” Stretching out, Morgana hopped from the bar, down to the counter Akechi was currently leaning against.

“I’ve been trying to figure that out. There’s a possibility that Akira would’ve tried intervening with his plans again. God knows he’d come to his senses first and attempt to pull everyone back out. I guess he didn’t put much thought into anyone else snapping out. I know the bastards monitoring us all, so I’m sure he’s already seen his un-seaming.” Goro moved to scratch at his neck, still fairly exhausted from earlier. 

“The only thing I know currently, is that Akiras formed some sort of palace while under Marukis spell, which isn’t shocking in the least. His palace might also have something to do with why he’s in his current state.” 

“For now, however, we should rest and continue this in the morning. I doubt snapping the rest of the thieves out of their mass daze will be simple. In the meantime, we’ll  _ begrudgingly _ have to work besides one another.” 

The cat sighed, pawing at Goros night robe. 

“Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on [twt](https://twitter.com/gallxisgum/status/1302738283827322880?s=21) If ur interested in seeing me doing stupid things :/

**Author's Note:**

> I’m over on [twt](https://twitter.com/gallxisgum/status/1302738283827322880?s=21)


End file.
